Germany's Confession
by Prussia-sama
Summary: GERMANY CONFESSES TO ITALY! Slightly mature content, though nothing overly graphic. Maybe I'm not sensitive to it anymore? Many thanks to DNFanGirl4427 for alowing me to post this!


WARNING! MATURE CONTENT! Many pardons to those who were offended before.

Not my writing, but I hope you enjoy.

Again, MATURE CONTENT!

* * *

I stabbed my fork into the juicy wurst I was eating for dinner. It was my favorite, but it didn't taste the same without Italy there. I ran a hand through my hair. I hadn't seen the pasta-loving red-head since I snapped at him the other day for waking up to see him curled up, naked, next to me. I rubbed my eyes. I was thoroughly overjoyed to wake up with a cute boy cuddling into my bare chest. I let out a sigh. If only I could tell Italy my feelings instead of using my cold and serious facade around him. I would tell him if I didn't melt every time he kissed me, or hugged me, or did anything, really. He was too much for me. Everything about him; his cuteness, his love for pasta, how he showed his feelings freely like how I wish I could... everything. I missed him. I know that he'd forgive me for kicking him out of my house, and yelling at him, but I still had my worries. That small voice that gently said 'But what if he doesn't...' I closed my eyes.

"Doitsu~!" I heard a sweet voice call from outside. Italy. I stood up, fixing my hair and taking a deep breath as I walked over to answer the door.

"Hello I-Ita..." My voice faltered as I saw what the young Italian was holding; a heart-shaped box of chocolates.

"Doitsu, look! I'm sorry for sleeping with you, so I bought you fancy chocolates!" he said handing over the chocolate. I blushed, picking up the box and setting it on the table next to my wurst.

"Oh, t-thank you, I-Italy... I'm not mad at you," I said looking down at the beautiful boy. He giggled and stood on his tip-toes to kiss the corner of my mouth gently. My face immediately got hot as I gently closed my eyes feeling the other's lips gently press harder before parting from my face. I quickly opened my eyes before I thought Italy noticed that they were closed. Italy giggled. Too late.

"Do you like that Germany?" he asked looking up at me with curious eyes. My face got red and I blinked repeatedly.

"I-Italy, I-I... um," I stuttered, looking anywhere but at the small blushing boy. He grinned, reading me like a book. He stood back on his toes and pushed his lips fully onto mine. I couldn't hold myself back anymore, I pressed my lips lovingly against his and tangled my hand into his hair. He wrapped his arms around my waist and turned his head to intensify the kiss even more. I turned my head the other direction and felt Italy's tongue gently press against my lips. I opened my mouth immediately, allowing his tongue entrance. We continued to passionately kiss until we both nearly passed out from lack of air. When our lips parted, I untangled my hand from his hair and he removed his hands from my waist. He took a half-step backwards to get a good look at me.

"Germany, I didn't know you felt that way about me... You know that I love you... why didn't you just... tell me?" he said. Sometimes I think that he didn't know what it felt like to be shy.

"Italy, I've never loved somebody the way I love you. I'm not like you, I don't have the courage to tell somebody as beautiful as you my feelings. You're... you're my life, Italy," I said truthfully, looking into Italy's deep brown eyes. The younger boy gasped, his eyes twinkling as he held my hand and pressed it against his cheek.

"G-Germany, you love me, too?" he asked? I nodded, grinning slightly. He rubbed my hand lovingly against his hot cheek before squealing and burying his face into my chest. I smiled and softly stroked his red hair. He propped his chin up and looked me in the eyes, his expression suddenly serious as he said probably the sweetest thing I've ever heard in my life, "Germany, I'll love you forever. Don't ever forget that." I closed my eyes, soaking in his loving words before smiling at him and kissing his forehead gently.

"I know, Ita. I won't ever forget, " I said cupping his face with my hand. Italy smiled.

"Good," he said, lightly nipping my neck. I pushed a stray hair back into place before picking up Italy newly-wed style and placing him onto the couch in Germany's living room. Italy giggled the entire way there.

Germany pulled Italy's shirt over his head, and right after, Italy unbuttoned Germany's. They laid out onto the couch, Germany on top of Italy, and kissed each-other. The kisses became more passionate as Germany pulled Italy's chest up against his own, their sweaty torso's smacking nicely. Germany's kisses traveled lower down Italy's face, down his chin until he found a sweet-spot on Italy's neck that made him moan louder than normal.

Italy opened his lust filled eyes. "More..." he said between breaths. Germany chuckled, and did as he said. Italy bit his lower lip as Germany moved spots and traveled lower down the the small Italian's body.

" Hey Germany, I wanted to know... if... WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING!" A startled voice said... was that Japan? Germany stopped kissing Italy and stood next to him, his face flushed. Japan stared at the sweaty, shirtless men that were just doing things that Japan thought of as 'un-decent.' Japan's face continued to get redder the more he thought about the situation.

"Oh... um... hey Japan..." Germany said awkwardly. Japan backed out of the room muttering things that sounded like "I'll come back at a better time. Sorry." Once Japan was out of the house, Italy cupped Germany's face and pulled him into another kiss and they continued from where they left off. They had a very fun night...;)

* * *

WOOT! It's very nice, yes?

DNFanGirl4427: Give credit where credit is due!

Meh:...Right. All the work put into this was DNFanGirl4427's. I BOW, MY MASTER! *bows*

DNFanGirl4427: Thank you!


End file.
